


Bloom

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: JJPontheside, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sweet/Hot, cutestjackson, itriedmybest, sweetestmark, thisdynamicwashardtomaintain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: Mark and Jackson were background characters until they suddenly weren't.Put into spotlight by their friends, will Mark and Jackson make an ideal couple with all their constraints? Will their relationship bloom or will it die?Sweet-shy Markson.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWang/gifts).



> I have no idea why I have brought this upon myself. I already have a big ass fic to finish. I am absolutely hopeless with this one. I hope you enjoy this Mark a little bit if not a lot. 2 chapter thing but i dont know what happens next so i might just mess it up. Don't have high hopes. This is really self indulgent. I only fall more in love with Mark when he keeps overflowing with gentleness and affection for everyone around him. How not to fall in love? There's not much JJP in this chapter, sorry. I might compensate for it in the next. <33

“Seriously? Nothing at all?” Jaebeom asked and Mark shook his head.

“You really didn’t? Not even once?”

Mark shook his head again.

Jaebeom frowned. This was weird. He could bet his Range Rover over Mark being in too deep for Jackson but now he was telling him that he had never been with Jackson like that even after two months into dating. Of course it wasn’t compulsory to reach a certain level of intimacy in a relationship without both parties consenting to it but not even kissing each other seemed a bit too much. It made him feel a bit weird because even if Mark was a quiet person, barely participating in any social interactions out of will, he was in no way an asexual man.

It had come as a surprise to him when Mark had decided to reciprocate Jackson’s feelings, because let’s face it, a pining Jackson was nobody’s favourite person. Mark had been a daft to not understand Jackson’s absolute need for his attention for over a month. Jinyoung had lost it one day and laid out the fact straight in front of the elder. He had not spoken for two whole minutes before pointing at himself and going, ‘Jackson likes ME? ME? Are you sure?’

Jaebeom had face-palmed and Jinyoung had let out the weirdest, frustrated whine. Mark’s flabbergasted face was priceless though.

 

 

 

Mark and Jackson had met due to Jinyoung. Mark and Jinyoung had met due to Jaebeom. Jaebeom and Mark had met due to something called childhood friendship and Jaebeom’s love for silent friends. Jinyoung was in no way silent but he made good use of his mouth for things other than talking, so Jaebeom didn’t mind. That and Jinyoung was the best boyfriend one could ever have.

Mark and Jackson had started out awkward because they both didn’t know how to act around Jaebeom and Jinyoung. Their sickeningly sweet interactions could induce diabetes in people. Mark wasn’t used to seeing Jaebeom being sweet and accommodating around someone. Jackson had not seen Jinyoung be a submissive bitch around someone. The weirdness of it all had left both Mark and Jackson a bit emotionally constipated. So, they only remained in the background of a budding romance, silently taking in the shift in their friendships and the overall possibility of hanging out more with each other by association.

Jackson wasn’t much of a patient kid. The moment he got a chance to talk, his mouth would run bullet train speed, spewing all kinds of information that would leave the three most likely listeners breathless. Jinyoung, habituated to Jackson’s overflowing energy could clearly compensate for Mark’s and Jaebeom’s sub-par reactions.

Mark wasn’t much of a talker. He was more of an observer and a hesitant contributor to conversations. Jaebeom, familiar to Mark’s ‘speak only when spoken to’ habit, could easily control the flow of conversations to help him not get burdened with an onslaught of social expectations.

Jackson had come to like Mark for all the comfort and silent warmth he offered. It wasn’t even a big deal. For some weird reason, Jaebeom and Jinyoung always brought them along for plans. Jackson felt like they pitied them for their boring lives that revolved only around work. It was a silent agreement to be together, especially for movie nights, late night long drives and beach visits. It was not like Mark and Jackson had better things to do. Jaebeom and Jinyoung had been inseparable parts of Mark’s and Jackson’s life respectively so neither of them ever explicitly cancelled on plans. They had come to become friends and gelled well over exchanging cringe inducing things about their best friends, talking about sports and cars. It would still take a lot of effort to get Mark to talk but Jackson had mastered it over time.

Jackson had become smitten at some point. None of his relationships had worked till then. May be he fell in too deep too fast but Mark’s gentle charm was different than the usual fucked up, bad boys that he dug. He wasn’t even sure if Mark was interested in men or not and he never dared ask Jinyoung or Jaebeom, too scared to create a potential risk, hitting too close to home, afraid of jeopardising all their friendships somehow. Even after experiencing many heartbreaks, Jackson ached for Mark, his attention and his gentle gaze that fell upon him whenever they spoke.

Something shifted in his heart when he had seen Mark happily play with a dog at the beach. It was really the sweetest thing he had ever seen in his life. A cute dog and Mark being Mark was a deadly combination.

The elder had gone to take a walk around the beach and met with this kind, old lady with a pet. He had spent about twenty minutes playing fetch with the dog. Jackson could see the pure happiness on his face as he petted the white Labrador absolutely lovingly, smiling throughout their interaction. He also bought the old woman ice cream and took pictures with her. Jackson realized that the elder was really easy to please and everything he did was genuine, even his smallest gestures. After that, he started noticing Mark even more. It was little things like holding the door for strangers, engaging little kids at the mall so their mother could grab a bite, and picking up Jaebeom from work when he was too tired to drive, always bringing Jinyoung’s favourite donuts on the way home and covering him with a blanket when he fell asleep on the couch after movie night. There were ten thousand more things that he had noticed, which proved that Mark was a big softie and Jackson was soft for softies. There was no other way.

Mark was extremely handsome. It was a whole different aspect that Jackson had consciously ignored when they had first met. Pretty boys are heartbreakers, he had told himself. But Mark’s heart was even prettier than his face. He had come to realise that Mark cared for everyone around him and it was the type of genuine care you would least expect from anyone except family. The elder was always there when needed, did not expect anything in return, smiled freely while silently lighting up his world.

But things started to get scary after those realizations dawned on him. He did not have the courage to disrupt the friendship he had so painstakingly built with Mark. His emotions were hard to control because they showed on his face too clearly. He didn’t want to spook the elder out. He wanted to keep on seeing his soft smiles and hear his snorts at Jaebeom’s antics, use his sturdy shoulder to rest on during movie nights, go home in his musk smelling car when it got too late or started raining and whine to him about his life’s endless problems without worrying about him getting fed up. Mark was truly amazing and there was no way he was trading the comfort that they had achieved with anything that could jeopardise it.

Jackson was scared and screwed.

Mark had zero knowledge about Jackson’s situation. He was more worried about how Jackson had gotten quieter, sometimes cancelled on plans last minute, did not eat as much as before and was not being a ball of energy that he was. It troubled him but he wasn’t good at handling confrontations. He had never been. However, his will to see Jackson happy like before had him seek help from Jaebeom. Even if he and Jackson were just friends, he had come to like the boy a lot over the past few months. He had added him to the list of people he was himself around. He enjoyed Jackson’s rambunctious nature, his will to celebrate life and his ever twinkling eyes. His personality had always been extremely warm and magnetic. It was a lucky coincidence that Jaebeom’s relationship had given him someone he could rely on in Jaebeom’s absence. So, Jackson’s unease was a troubling surprise.

Mark desperately felt like he was missing out on some vital information as he had stared at Jackson’s lifeless eyes, his otherwise cute disposition solemnly replaced with some kind of dread and unhappiness. He couldn’t wait to speak to Jaebeom about it.

The moment Jackson had left Jaebeom’s apartment for reasons unknown, Jinyoung had yelled in frustration, taking Mark by surprise. Before he could understand what was happening, Jinyoung had unleashed an expected attack on him, telling him all about Jackson’s feelings, his pining and drowning in sadness phase because he was too afraid to risk their friendship.

It had shocked Mark a lot. He had always been slow on the uptake but this time he had been too slow. He had made Jackson suffer, unknowingly but surely. It had never occurred to him that someone could actually like him for who he was. His gentle personality had always earned him taunts, laughs or frowns, never affection or praise, unless it was Jaebeom or Jinyoung.

Jackson liked him for who he was? Did he really deserve someone as amazing as Jackson? Someone so fun loving and social? Someone so diametrically opposite to him? It was unbelievable to even think about. He had never had a relationship before in spite of the momentary attraction he had felt towards someone random. He had never acted on his whims, afraid people would find him too gentle and emotional. He had been alone for so long that he couldn’t imagine being liked by someone, someone so principally opposite to him. Jinyoung had always told them about how Jackson was asked out every time they went out to a bar or a party. He was magnetic. Mark had never seen it happen in front of his eyes but he definitely believed Jinyoung’s stories about people being blinded by Jackson’s light.

“Do you like him too?” Jinyoung had asked, looking at him with so much desperation that his heart clenched. “He really likes you a lot, Mark. It’s been over a month now. He had no courage to confess to you. He didn’t want to scare you away. Honestly, it’s not my place to tell you all this but…but he’s my best friend. I can’t see him suffer in silence like this.”

Mark listened to Jinyoung carefully. He had no doubt that Jinyoung cared a lot for Jackson, even risked their friendship by telling him that Jackson liked him, without his permission.

“If you don’t like him, just tell me now. I will somehow convey it to him. He has been miserable this whole time.”

Mark did not know what to say. He had no experience in this area. He had never been in a relationship before, given his constraints, so he looked at Jaebeom, fear apparent in his eyes.

Jaebeom knew exactly what needed to be done.

“Will you be sad if you don’t ever see him again?”

Mark nodded. There was no way he was just waiting around while Jackson was sad.

“Do you like spending time with him?”

Mark nodded.

“Would you be okay if he remains lifeless like he is now?”

Mark shook his head. Hell no.

“Would you like him to date someone else?”

Mark froze at that. Would he be okay seeing Jackson be with someone else?

Just the thought made a pit form in his stomach. He felt horrible inside his body to think that Jackson would walk on the beach with someone else, eat ice cream with someone else and spit out all his tensions, worries and insecurities to someone else. No way.

Mark slowly shook his head.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung snorted.

“You like him. We are so glad. This is going to be exciting, Mark!”

That day, Mark had gone home and screamed as realization after realization hit him. The only one that mattered was- he wanted to see Jackson happy and he could go to any lengths to make that happen. He liked the boy and by some weird coincidence and the magic of the stars, the boy liked him too. He had slept on the floor in a foetal position, butterflies erupting in his stomach and a smile so big etched on his face that he felt like he was dreaming.

 

 

The next day, Jinyoung had dragged Jackson to their regular coffee shop. The moment they had arrived, Mark had stood up and stared wide eyed at Jackson.

“H..hi.” Jackson had said, looking anywhere but at him, the pink of his ears making Mark see Jackson in a new light.

“Hello. How are you?” Mark had asked, not looking anywhere but at Jackson’s face.

“I am fine. Umm so Jinyoung…”

“Please don’t be mad at him. He cares a lot about you. Also, Jackson, I would like to date you. Right from today, okay? So, let’s date. Don’t worry, I will speak to you a lot and we can take a lot of walks on the beach if you want. Don’t be worried about anything. Okay? Be happy. I want to see you happy,” Mark smiled his signature sweet smile and Jackson broke down.

Unsure what he had done wrong, Mark grabbed at Jaebeom’s sleeve.

“Jesus, he’s too happy. You two are the weirdest people I have ever seen,” Jinyoung complained as he held Jackson closer.  

 

 

Jackson and Mark had started dating. To be more precise, they did all the things that they did before but Mark smiled more and Jackson laughed more. They spent more time with each other than being in the background with Jaebeom and Jinyoung.

They planned their own movie nights at Mark’s apartment and Jackson cooked them spaghetti. Jaebeom, Jackson and Jinyoung frequently came to Mark’s after work. On weekends, they would head to the beach or go shopping together. Everything was just the same except for a few things. Mark would now hold Jackson’s hand while strolling on the beach, bring Jackson his favourite cheese burger with Jinyoung’s donuts, add a few emojis to his texts and always try to speak more. Jackson would call for Mark loudly when he reached his apartment, cook a lot of delicious food for him when he had the time, stock his fridge with essentials and speak to him through his smiles. It was perfect. It had been two beautifully perfect months of dating and Mark couldn’t be happier.

So, when Jaebeom had asked him about how many bases they had cleared, it had thrown him. He hadn’t even thought about it being a big deal until the boy had mentioned it. If he was being completely honest, he had had a few dreams and urges about Jackson…but he wasn’t going to mention them to Jaebeom, no way. There had also been times when his fingertips tingled after letting Jackson’s hand go. Ugh, this was awkward.

“Has he asked you to…you know, not do stuff or something?”

Mark shook his head.

“Do you not feel like-”

Mark widened his eyes at the implication. Of course he had felt like doing things to Jackson. It was impossible to not feel anything when you were around someone like him. But Mark wanted to cherish Jackson. He didn’t want to get physical until Jackson said it was okay. He was too scared to cross that line unless Jackson initiated it.

“Mark, listen to me. He is not going to tell you. He becomes so shy around you. If you…you want it…do something about it, you idiot.”

Mark was shocked. Could Jaebeom read his mind or something?

“But-”

“You are 24 now, Mark. You need to understand that these things are normal and okay. If he isn’t comfortable, you can back off. Jesus, I feel like I am your parent. Do you not feel like being alone with him?”

“I…I do.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Mark went silent again. Jackson’s innocent, smiling face flashed in front of his eyes. Having dirty thoughts about a boy so pure made him feel guilty.

“He’s so cute and bubbly. I just…I don’t know. What if things change after…you know…I was reading about this article where it said that if you had a relationship and didn’t…you know, for a very long time…it could lead to insecurity and mistrust…umm…I don’t want mistrust, Jaebeom…and then there was this article which said that it wasn’t ideal to do something the other doesn’t want…I don’t want to force him to…you know…”

Jaebeom snorted, much to Mark’s annoyance.

“What kinda articles do you read these days? Just talk to him. I know it will be a bit awkward. If you want to skip the talking phase, just get down to business. Surprise him with a kiss or something. If he pushes you away, or better- breaks your perfect nose, just back the fuck up. God, Mark, you are so lame, Jesus.”

Mark hit the back of his head, making him wince. It was clear that Mark was nervous and sentimental about being attached to someone to the extent of caring so much. It was heart-warming for Jaebeom to have seen Mark make the journey from being extremely awkward and reserved around people to actually giving his heart to someone.

Jaebeom slung his arm over the elder’s shoulder and hummed. He just loved having a best friend like Mark. With all his quirks, he seemed more adorable than ever.

“You are the best, Mark. Take it slow and see how it goes so you don’t spook him. As much as I know him, he must be worried sick about you not making any moves on him. He must have lost a few hair strands over it, wallowed in self-doubt and clung to Jinyoung like a koala. 99% sure all of these things have already happened, like a MONTH ago, Mark! Even worse, they have happened more than once!”

Mark clicked his tongue. He hadn’t thought about any of this, especially how Jackson must see his inability or lack of interest thereof in initiating any kind of intimacy. If only he could tell Jackson that he was very eager…

He had counted his lucky stars when he had hugged Jackson one evening because the younger had had a bad day. Jackson had curled around his body easily, humming pleasantly and relaxing instantly in his hold. Mark had thought about all the things that Jackson had changed in his life. The warmth that they shared then had seeped into his heart and made him feel even more enticed by the younger. He had started hugging the boy every time he felt like, always nuzzling in his hair and realizing how addicting it was to have him close. However, neither of them had done more than that and Mark was starting to realize that touches had their own language. Mark wanted to master it.

If unknowingly he had made a beautiful person like Jackson doubt himself or feel sad, then he was going to try with all his might to make it up to him.

 

Mark’s work as an accountant wasn’t a pain. It allowed him to get home just in time to freshen up, speak to his parents and then meet the guys for dinner. They went out almost every other day, except for the days when their work kept them occupied or if Jaebeom had other plans with Jinyoung, plans Jackson and him didn’t want to know any kind of details about.

If Jackson couldn’t make it due to work or because he was too tired, Mark would always call him and speak to him over the phone, enquiring about his day. Today was one of those days because Jackson hadn’t left his work yet.

 _Going to be late today, sorry._ His text had arrived just in time because Mark was about to step out.

Mark decided to order in, dropping Jaebeom a text message to not wait for him. It looked like it was going to rain. It was rare that Mark spent the evening at home, without company or not on the phone with Jackson so he took his time to enjoy the quiet of his small apartment.

His food arrived just in time to go with a movie he had so long wanted to watch. Downpour had started just then, making Mark cuddle into the couch in his comforter.

It must have been more than an hour that he had dozed off before the doorbell woke him up with a start. He felt slightly disoriented but got up to get the door. When he did, he was shocked to see Jackson. He was wet from head to toe and shivering, his pizza place uniform stuck to his body, his manager tag was a bit askew due to his tightly folded arms.

“Oh my God, you are freezing. Come on in,” Mark pulled him in, running immediately to get a towel.

“Why didn’t you call me? Why did you walk here in the rain?” Mark berated as he dried the boy’s hair. “You are so careless, Jackson. Why didn’t you call me?” he stared down at him with a slight frown on his face but his face couldn’t hide the pure affection that he felt for the boy in front of him.

“I DID. I called you so many times but you didn’t answer. Jaebeom said you cancelled on him. I got worried. You never not answer your phone. I had so many weird thoughts, Mark. I did not want to get stuck in traffic so I ran here the moment I was done. You scared the shit out of me, you idiot,” Jackson whispered as he shivered.

Mark must have slept for long to have missed so many calls.

“I am sorry, so sorry. I drifted off to sleep. Go, change. I will make you some coffee.”

Jackson nodded, glad that he always kept a set of clothes here after their group drinking nights had turned into a nightmare more than once.

When the younger returned wearing Mark’s clothes instead of his own, Mark couldn’t help but stare for a bit. He looked adorable. His hair was mussed and his nose was a bit red. He rubbed his hands together to not feel cold.

He picked up the mug and hummed as his palms felt its warm surface. He hadn’t noticed Mark staring until he did.

“What is it?” he asked, not used to the elder staring at him so intently.

Mark didn’t say anything. The silence made him worry so he put his mug down and walked towards the elder.

“Mark?”

“Jackson…I…” Mark bit his lip and stared at the boy’s innocent face, heart filling up with so much affection that it was a miracle he hadn’t squeezed the life out of him.

“What happened? Is something wrong?” Jackson asked, voice small and his big eyes full of worry.

Mark shook his head and looked at his feet. This was getting so hard. Jackson did not have to look like this tonight. He wasn’t supposed to be here or wear his clothes. It was a torture for Mark’s heart. The realization that he definitely wanted to do more to Jackson than what he anticipated was sending him in a slight panic.

“Please, talk to me. I am worried.”

Mark looked up at him and tried to muster a smile.

“You are so cute in my clothes, I like it,” Mark muttered. Jackson’s face changed its emotions so fast that Mark wanted to laugh.

“What?” Jackson looked away, a small smile plastered on his face. “Your clothes don’t fit me well but I couldn’t find mine so I wore them. I must look funny.” He played with the hem of Mark’s t-shirt.

“You don’t.” Mark dared to lightly brush his fingertips over Jackson’s chin, his slight stubble making him smile. The boy seemed to shiver, with cold or his touch, Mark didn’t know. He decided to not be too bold just because he had a chance. It wouldn’t be fair.

“Should I heat some food for you? I had ordered in.”

Jackson shook his head and deposited himself on the couch, barely even making any eye contact. He sipped on his coffee in silence with white noise of the TV in the background.

Jackson had never stayed over at his apartment. They had stayed up all night in drunken stupor with Jaebeom and Jinyoung but it had never been just the two of them. If the possibility ever arose, Jackson would skilfully make an escape and Mark would never insist that he stayed. There was just a silent understanding between them about it. They did not want any kind of discomfort between them so they did not engage topics that could cause it. But now, Mark couldn’t help but notice how close Jackson was to him and how much he ached to just pull him closer.

It had started raining heavily then. Mark wasn’t going to let Jackson step out. He couldn’t even drive him home. Jackson was going to stay, had to stay. Just the two of them were going to spend a night together in his dingy apartment. He had never felt this excited before.

“Mark? You are staring again.” Jackson’s voice had become even smaller now. He put his mug over the table and bit his lip.

“Stay.” Mark walked towards him slowly but stopped short, nervousness taking over him immediately. “It’s raining cats and dogs…so…” he finished lamely before taking a seat beside the boy, still a safe distance away from him.

Jackson remained quiet for a bit before nodding. Mark couldn’t help but feel his heart leap.

“Great. I will take the couch. You can sleep inside.” He got up, happiness somehow multiplying at the trust Jackson had shown in him.

“But-”

“Let’s watch a movie?” Mark flipped through channels before Jackson could argue.

Jackson gradually relaxed, lethargy taking over his body. He rested his legs over the table and put his head on Mark’s shoulder like he always did.

“You think Jaebeom and Jinyoung went out in this weather?”

“I am sure they decided to stay in the moment Jaebeom saw my text,” Mark replied, laughing silently.

The implication of why they both stayed in steadily dawned on both of them. Jackson’s body stiffened a bit, slowly withdrawing himself from Mark’s shoulder. Silence settled over them, the anticipation of who would breach the subject first was high. But none of them were courageous enough so Mark just got up and brought a blanket and pillow.

“Go, sleep. You look really tired,” he patted the boy’s head lightly.

Jackson got up, staring at Mark’s profile for a bit longer than intended.

“Goodnight, Mark. Thank you for letting me-”

Mark stood up suddenly and pulled him in for a hug, drowning his words in his own shallow breath. His arms wrapped around Jackson’s back possessively, his grip too tight than normal. Jackson gulped.

“Thank you for staying. Thank you…for trusting me like this…”

Jackson hugged him back. He didn’t know what Mark was thinking about. Mark couldn’t hurt a fly so there was no reason for him to mistrust him in the first place.

Jackson let him go and looked at him, confused.

“Sorry, it’s just something Jaebeom said and this article I read. It’s nothing. I just wanted to hug you.” Mark accepted and Jackson couldn’t help but smile.

“Cute.”

“Am not.”

“You are. A big, cute person.” Jackson giggled before shaking his head fondly. “You really don’t have to take the couch…”

“Oh, you know it’s comfortable. Sleep well.” Mark smiled and pushed him towards the bedroom.

It was going to be a long night for Mark and for Jackson too, it’s just that they didn’t know.

 

Sometimes, Mark felt like sleep was a luxury. His mind had compelled him to walk to the bedroom, stand by the door frame and look at Jackson. He looked peaceful as he slept, the warm yet dim light from the night lamp made him look angelic. The boy always had a very soft disposition, generous smiles and wondrous big eyes. It had been lethal for Mark’s heart ever since they had started dating. His eyelashes fanned his cheeks, his lips were slightly parted and his sharp jawline looked even sharper as he laid on his side. The curve of his hips looked nothing but seductive, silently making Mark’s heart beat quicken. His toes were hidden by the blanket and his slight snores were so adorable that Mark wanted to squish him and kiss his nose. Jackson had moved just then, making him cower and run back to the couch. It was like he had his heart in his mouth. With a lot of effort, he laid back down and sighed.

After tossing and turning through the night, he had finally slept in the wee hours of the morning. His dreams were full of Jackson, giving him seductive smiles and saying suggestive things. This kind of pain wasn’t exactly new to him. Having been a hot blooded teenager with nowhere to release his pent up sexual desires, he had gone through some hard nights. But knowing that Jackson was right in the next room, being the adorable, fluffy person that he was, had caused immense trouble. Weekend mornings started really late for him so he didn’t make any effort to wake up. Jackson had an afternoon shift to get to so probably he would sleep in longer too.

However, Jackson was up by 9. He had to get home before going to work. Because he had a little time on his hands, he decided to make his boyfriend some breakfast.

Whipping eggs like a pro that he was, Jackson hadn’t noticed Mark wake up and walk towards him.

“Mornin, Jack,” Mark wound his arms around Jackson and mumbled against his shoulder. Jackson froze.

Mark seemed to have not noticed.

“Im gonna go brush my teeth and then drop you home, okay? Are you making me eggs?” he smiled as he saw Jackson resume whipping.

“Yes,” the younger smiled, still feeling tingly because of Mark’s touch and his morning voice.

Mark’s arms were gone but Jackson could still feel the weight of them around him. Suddenly he felt his body weaken. He so badly wanted Mark to hold him like last night, kiss him slowly and just be like an eager boyfriend. He didn’t know what he had done wrong for Mark to never even initiate a kiss. He was not the kind to not take lead but Mark was special. Even if he loved being with Mark, he always guarded himself from doing something reckless. He didn’t want to freak the elder out. It was imperative for them to gradually reach a point where they wanted to do more than just hug or hold hands. Jaebeom had told him that Mark had never been in a relationship before. He didn’t understand why Mark had never dated but just the thought that he had chosen him to be his first boyfriend made him feel lucky.

It really didn’t help that Mark looked the way he did. It was impossible not to want to be close to him, have urges that did not classify as romantic but rather erotic and explicit. Mark’s proximity was electric, almost too strong to not feel anything. On multiple occasions, he had just wanted to pull Mark and kiss him and tell him to get dirty with him. How much he ached for Mark’s touch, he couldn’t probably convey properly.

May be it was him. May be he didn’t do anything for Mark’s libido. May be feelings were just not enough for someone to get intimate. Jackson had cried his eyes out one night after he had seen Jinyoung sporting an angry hickey on his neck. Why wasn’t Mark attracted to him like that? Why wasn’t Mark animalistic like Jaebeom? Where were they going wrong? Jackson breathed a sigh and put Mark’s plate on the table. He poured him a glass of juice. His thoughts made him laugh bitterly.

May be he had to try harder to get Mark’s attention, probably just speak to him straight, tell him how he wanted to take their relationship to the next level? Mark would understand, right? He wouldn’t freak out and leave him, right? Jinyoung had flicked him on the forehead after he had asked these same questions for the tenth time. According to Jinyoung, if you looked into Mark’s eyes long enough, you could see the real him. The real Mark was a beast waiting to devour. Honestly, Jackson just didn’t see it and thought Jinyoung was going coocoo.

His phone went off and he got distracted. Of course it was Eric. What did he want now? Jackson rushed to answer the phone. Mark had walked in just then and smiled at him his private smile.

“Oh hey, Eric. What’s up?”

Eric had been slightly shady since the day he had joined the pizza place. He always gravitated around him, did him favours he didn’t need or ask for, was a smooth talking son of a bitch that he really didn’t like. But he was just a manager like Jackson was so they needed to remain civil to manage their shifts efficiently. He needed to know if something was wrong at the pizza place but it was quite apparent that the man was just calling for nothing.

“No, Eric. For the hundredth time, you do not have to come pick me up. Didn’t you just end your shift? Go home! Jesus,” he whined.

“My boyfriend is going to drop me. No, he isn’t imaginary. You are never around when he comes to drop me off. Can you just hang up? I am not, no. I am not going to go anywhere with you. BYE ERIC!” Jackson hung up, exasperated.

Mark had witnessed the whole interaction and he couldn’t help but feel a bit ticked off by this Eric. Jackson hadn’t talked about this person before.

“Who’s Eric?”

“New manager replacing Dave. He just joined last week. Did you like the omelette?” Jackson walked to the table and ran his fingers through Mark’s hair.

Mark smiled immediately at his touch. Jackson loved touching his hair, for some reason. It was cute.

“He keeps on offering to drop or pick me. I have no idea what is up with him. Brings me stuff when I work the night shift. He’s weird.”

Mark stopped chewing.

“He what?” he slowly rested his fork on the table and looked at Jackson.

The younger was definitely confused, both by Eric and Mark.

“I keep telling him you exist and he just doesn’t believe me. Two days ago, he brought me hot dogs and pastries? I was like, no Eric, I can’t eat while I am working. So he put them in the fridge for me and gave me this bottle of vitamin drink? I don’t-”

“HE WHAT?”

Mark had gotten up by then, his face red and fists bunched. Jackson did a double take. He didn’t understand what was happening.

“Are you okay, Mark?”

“He thinks I am imaginary? He brings you stuff at work? Wants to pick you up and drop you? Jackson…I thought I was the slow one…”

Jackson frowned and then it hit him like a train.

“OH! What the hell…! But…”

“I am gonna come see this Eric. May be then he will know you are so absolutely taken and I am not imaginary.” Mark bunched his fists even tighter and breathed through his mouth. His face was red like a tomato. Jackson had never seen him like this before.

“Mark…”

“He is trying to woo my boyfriend? How dare he?”

Jackson’s eyes went bigger. Was Mark being…a jealous boyfriend? His heart started beating like crazy. Mark was a whole new level of hot in this avatar.

“Hot dogs and pastries huh? Vitamin drink? I am going to pulverize him. How dare he look at you and try to get close to you?”

“Mark, calm down,” Jackson muttered. He rushed towards him, gripped his shoulders for a few seconds before rubbing at his arms affectionately.

“I have never responded to his advances. I thought he was just being stupid or trying to manipulate my shifts. I am sorry, I didn’t catch up to his motif sooner…just…oh Mark, your eyes look red. No need to get so pissed about some-”

“You are mine.” Mark gripped his arms and looked right into his eyes. The words were said in a hushed tone and seemed to have frozen Jackson in spot. Mark had never said anything on these lines before.

They stared into each other’s eyes. Mark’s gaze had quickly wandered to his lips and moved away. But his grip had tightened. Jackson felt his throat go dry at the look that was plastered over the elder’s face.

“I will get mad…if someone tries to snatch you away from me…” Mark said, his eyes closed due to the weight of saying things like these.

“Oh Mark, you don’t have to worry about all that. I am not going anywhere, you fool,” Jackson giggled.

When Mark opened his eyes, he could see how red Jackson’s ears had turned. The boy was blushing furiously and unable to handle how he was feeling because of his words. Mark felt a hot rush all over his body. In that moment, he realized that he was going to seize what he so badly wanted, patience be damned.

He pulled Jackson closer, slowly, grip tightening on his arms.

“Mark…”

“Shhh…”

Mark kept pulling him closer, until finally their noses were about to bop.

“Jackson…I…” Mark rubbed at his jaw gently, his fingers caressing Jackson’s stubble dotted cheek with extreme affection, seeping into Jackson’s very soul.

“Ww..hat?” Jackson croaked.

“I can’t wait anymore…” Mark surged forward and planted his lips on Jackson’s.

A surprised sound escaped Jackson’s mouth but the moment their lips touched, he lost himself.

Mark moved his lips slowly, keeping the kiss gentle but he cupped Jackson’s jaw desperately. His lips were greedy but controlled. Jackson’s plump ones were driving him crazy. He wanted to bite them and suck them, get his tongue inside his mouth and explore it. But that could wait. This was their first kiss. He wanted to cherish it as much as he could. He nibbled lightly on his bottom lip before pecking him repeatedly.

“Taste so good,” he spoke in between, making Jackson giggle.

He finally rested his forehead on Jackson’s and sighed contentedly.

“I wanted to do that since long…” Mark whispered before wrapping his arms around Jackson’s waist. He could feel his heart ramming against his chest and the thrum of a hungry energy under his veins.

Jackson was speechless. His face was surely burning now. Nobody had kissed him like that before. He had gotten Mark’s first kiss. He suddenly felt bad about having kissed so many people before him. But in that moment, nothing mattered. Mark’s kiss would always be the best of them all, gentle but full of affection and passion, genuine and soft, just like the elder. Mark was truly one of a kind. He could not bring himself to say anything so he rested his forehead on Mark’s shoulder, as if to hide.

“Are you shy? Did I surprise you?” Mark patted his head lightly and felt Jackson wrap his arms around him.

Jackson hummed and Mark smiled.

“Jackson?” Mark tried to pull him out of his arms but he wouldn’t budge. “Jackson…” he insisted.

“Whhhat?” Jackson whined dramatically with a slight lilt to his voice, refusing to look Mark in the eyes.

“I want to do it again…I need more of it. A lot of it. I want it,” Mark spoke fast in a hushed whisper before cupping the younger’s face with barely controlled power.

Jackson looked at him and then away, smiling shyly.

“Please, I cannot hold myself back…you are so-”

“Shudduppp, you weirdo,” Jackson laughed and tried to push Mark away but failed.

“Gimme,” Mark surged forward, kissing Jackson again, this time impatiently and hungrily. He moaned into his mouth, pulling Jackson even closer. His tongue dug inside the younger’s mouth without much resistance.

Mark felt himself losing control as his tongue swiped repeatedly against Jackson’s lips. He was drowning in the feelings that the kiss was generating. After a while, it became hard to breathe. They both heaved the moment they separated. The redness of Jackson’s lips made the elder feel heat travel down his groin.

He stared at Jackson’s flushed face and the rise and fall of his chest. He was still in Mark’s clothes, an old grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants.

“I need my clothes back.” Mark bit his lip and he raked his eyes over Jackson’s body.

“Wwhat?” Jackson took a step back and Mark took a step forward.

“I said, I need my clothes back, like, right now.”

Jackson giggled and ran towards the bedroom with Mark in toe.

“NO, STOP IT!” Jackson yelled before laughing loudly as the elder chased him around the little space in the room. He finally grabbed Jackson from the back and pinned him on his tiny bed, almost sure the bed would give. The mattress absorbed the impact and Jackson squeaked as Mark tickled his sides mercilessly. The playfulness made Jackson’s heart full of love and affection, so much that he stopped laughing and breathed heavily, just soaking in the warmth of the moment.

Mark panted over him, his fingers bunching the t-shirt on his sides, heart beating wildly in his chest. The silence reflected something tightly strung between then.

“Mark…”

“Don’t. I want to…” Mark stuttered, unsure about how to proceed. He very much wanted to shower Jackson with all the love he had in his heart. Caress him, plant kisses on his body, see his skin bloom with his love bites. It was becoming impossible to voice these things or even start doing them without knowing what Jackson wanted.

“What are you thinking about?” Jackson asked him softly and turned around to look at him.

Mark stared back, unable to mask the need that had taken over him.

“If…if you are okay…I want to…Jackson…I want to…”

Jackson moved to get up so Mark gave him room. They continued to stare at each other.

“Say it. Whatever it is that you want…just…say it. It is important to say stuff when you are in a relationship, okay? Don’t worry, I won’t be mad.”

Mark sighed, steeling his heart. They were this way because he never spoke until Jackson coerced him to. He wondered how Jackson was still with him.

“Mark, it’s alright. You don’t have to worry. I promise, I will not be mad.”

Mark gently took his hand in his making the boy smile. He planted a small kiss on it and rubbed his nose over it. Then he looked up.

It was the first time for Jackson to see the beast hidden behind Mark’s soft persona. He felt his whole body tingle funnily.

“I really want to be with you…you know, like that. I don’t think I have the patience to wait for you to say anything…it’s really hard for me to control myself around you now.”

Jackson’s face gained colour and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Mark was finally telling him that he wanted to be intimate with him. After all this time they had finally kissed and he was with Mark on his bed, in his clothes. He couldn’t believe it.

“I am sorry if that is not what you want. I won’t talk about it again if you aren’t comfortable-”

“NO, I mean no, it’s nothing like that. I don’t mind it…”

“Really?” Mark moved closer and Jackson giggled.

“YES! It took you forever, you big weirdo. I thought…I thought you didn’t want to-”

Mark bit his lip and looked away guilty. “I am sorry. I was nervous and scared. I didn’t want to force you. You really left me no choice but to take my chances today. How dare you look so good in a battered tshirt and trainers? It’s so fucking unfair.” He planted a kiss on his ear and Jackson shivered.

He pulled the boy closer and hummed as he planted little kisses on his neck. Jackson moaned as he bunched the sheets. It had been too long and Mark’s touch was electric.

Just then Mark’s phone went off. They both separated and Mark made such a bad face that Jackson couldn’t help but laugh.

“Gimme a minute, DO NOT MOVE,” he got up and rushed towards the living room.

As it turned out, Mark had gotten called in at work because there was a problem with a missing file. He cursed as he hung up the phone.

Jackson laughed heartily as he looked at the elder’s frustrated face.

“Don’t be so pissed. See you tonight? I am not working tomorrow,” Jackson planted a kiss on his cheek to appease him but the boy still whined.

“Don’t wanna leave you,” Mark whispered and pulled him into an embrace too gentle even after what was said. “I am going to think about you the whole time, babe.”

“Babe?” Jackson laughed, gripping Mark’s shoulder as the elder started mouthing his neck.

“Yeah. You are a total babe.”

“What happened to my Mark?” he grabbed Mark’s hair loosely. “Has he gotten possessed by some beast? Ouch.” The elder had sucked a bruise on his neck.

“Show Eric this. Tell him I said hi.” Mark kissed the spot lovingly and Jackson winced. “Ah I hate that I need to go. You have no idea how long I have-”

Jackson giggled before pushing him away. “Jaebeom doesn’t keep many secrets, my dear.”

“That lil shit,” Mark groaned before attempting to pull Jackson closer again.

“You need to go take a showerrrr,” Jackson smiled as Mark swung him around in his arms.

“Yesssss, gimme ten minutes. I will drop you home on the way, my favorite person,” he winked greasily and planted a big smack on the boy’s lips. Jackson was going to count minutes to be in Mark’s arms again so he nodded, quickly hugging the elder close. Mark couldn’t contain the excitement he felt as he realized that they had touched one base. Was this how Jaebeom felt every time Jinyoung was close to him? If yes, then Mark was going to miss a lot of group plans starting today and so was Jackson. Jaebeom and Jinyoung were now going to turn into background characters. Mark had never felt this elated in his entire life.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did rate it explicit but watch me make a mess out of your guts with tooth rotting fluff and most probably some low quality smut lol
> 
> xoxo
> 
> ps- you better leave some comments :|


End file.
